


Feux Pas

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, mention of VinceAda, which I don't ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ada discovers Gilbert is an awful kisser. — GilbertAda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. Based on a silly little headcanon

The first he thinks is _no_ , _no_ , this is improper and wrong and he should not - never - be touching Miss Ada in this way. This is different from when his brother touched her because Vincent has never been a servent, let alone a valet to the Vessalius household.  
In fact, he has always kind of felt like he was a rebound, but if Miss Ada wants to kiss him in this way, then who is he to refuse his master's sister, a woman he has loved for far too long?  
So when Ada's soft lips touch his own, Gilbert is in awe, and then he is touching, kissing her, but as soon as he realizes what he's doing, he drops his hands and his lips go numb. Ada pulls away in an instant and notices Gilbert's frown. Then she mimics it.  
That upsidedown smile us there because Gilbert has always wanted to kiss her, hold her, touch her just the way he had been doing before, but it's wrong and _damn_ he wishes the blood in his brain had shut his thoughts off fast enough.  
"What's wrong, Gil?" she asks, all bubbly and eyes fluttering.  
She's trying to flirt. At least, that's what it looks like to Gilbert.  
"I _can't_ do this, Miss Ada. This is wrong and Master Oz would kill me, too."  
God, what Gilbert wouldn't give to break a wall right now.  
"Oh, so _that's_ what's wrong."  
As she plops down next to him, Ada huffs out something akin to "and how many times have I told you that you can just call me Ada?" Then she holds his hand, but even that is too wrong for Gilbert and he won't allow himself to have even that, so he shakes her hand off. Ada makes a face.  
"I thought you stopped because you realized you were a bad kisser."  
It should be noted that, before Ada, Gilbert has never kissed anyone at all. So he's shocked, befuddlement written on his face.  
"I-I? What?"  
Ada giggles and _god_ , could his face be any redder?  
"You're so cute, Gil!"  
Yup. His face got redder. It was as if it was burning. But, he's still concerned by her comment, however harmless it may be.  
"Don't worry, Gilbert. There are _plenty_ of ways to fix your problem."  
She gives him a seductive wink, all Ada-like, and Gilbert is sure he's on fire from how hot face his face feels. He closes his eyes as if to cool down for just a second, but then, suddenly, his lap is full of Ada as soon as he opens them.  
She takes off that god damned hat she bought him and knots her fingers in his hair. The hat clutters to the ground and he watches it because he desperately needs to concntrate on something other than her warm breath on his neck.  
"All you need is practice."


End file.
